Amazing Magical Girl Serra
by Metal Angel Clover
Summary: Serra wants to be a magical girl like Sailor Moon and CardCaptor Sakura. So she forces... I mean, enlists, the tactician's help. Inspired by CardCaptor Schlueter's fic. Very funny! Please review!


**Amazing Magical Girl Serra**

Written by Metal Angel Clover, who really needs to cut down on the amount of times she gets banned.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem and any manga/anime and cartoon series mentioned in the above (and below) fic do not belong to me, they belong to whoever makes them. (I'm too lazy to look up authors) You can't sue me now because I said I don't own them. Although I could be wrong because I have no knowledge of legal stuff.

**Non-legal Disclaimer:** This fic was inspired by "Amazing Magical Girl Ruby Moon", which was written by CardCaptor Schlueter. I don't own this idea, CardCaptor Schlueter does. Although, technically, he doesn't quite own it either. I think. What he does own is the inspiration for the opening paragraph and the whole look of this fic. I think (again). Just read the fic already.

Throughout the history of anime and the manga that inspires them, there have been tales of amazing heroines who used their magical girl powers to save the world from total destruction. These stories tell of girls who put their lives and (sometimes) their souls on the line to fight the forces of darkness and/or evil.

This is not one of them.

"But whyyy?" whined Serra, giving Ananda, the tactician, her sweetest, most angelic look, completed with turning chibi and giving Ananda the soon-to-be-classic sparkling eyes. Considering Serra, this wasn't a very angelic look. It was more like cunning and manipulative in a cute package.

Ananda rolled her eyes and stared at the cloth ceiling of her oversized tent. "Serra, the last time you borrowed my manga and anime, you drove Erk completely nuts with your new views on glomping. I'm not taking any more chances on losing our best anima magic user."

Serra blinked. "What about Lord Pent?"

Ananda just looked at her.

Serra sighed. "Point taken." She stared longingly at the pile of manga and anime stored in the tent. "You have 'CardCaptor Sakura', 'Magic Knight Rayearth', and 'Sailor Moon'! Surely you won't miss them for a while?"

"For how long?"

"A few months."

"Forget it."

Serra latched herself onto Ananda's leg, who was putting her anime and manga away. "Pleeease! Just a few days! I promise I'll take good care of them!"

Ananda rubbed her forehead, already worn out by Serra's jabber. Maybe it was because Serra sounded exactly like Mandy from "Totally Spies". You can only listen to that voice for so long before your brain starts to melt.

"Okay, okay! Borrow them, but you have to be really carefull! They aren't cheap, you know!"

Serra was already stuffing all of them into one of Matthew's extra sacks, the kind of sack that could carry a large whale. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy..." Her voice trailed off as she scurried toward her tent lugging the sack, which was now the size of a small whale.

Ananda sighed. "At least she's getting exercise... Although I'm not quite sure how..." She went back to doing the daily Eliban crossword puzzles. "Let's see... a three letter word for 'innocent victim that has no idea what's coming'. That's 'Erk'..."

Serra was squealing silently as she unpacked the huge sack. Well, she wasn't squealing silently. All right, she wasn't squealing semi-quietly either. Okay, she was squealing so loud that they could hear her in the Dread Isle. Not that there was anyone there anymore, but if there **had** been people there, they could have heard.

"Okay, which should I watch first?" She eagerly pulled out the portable DVD player she had stolen from Ananda while she was grabbing the anime. She picked up one of the CardCaptor Sakura DVDs and carefully placed it in the player and pressed the play button, her eyes shining as she opened the screen and waited for the show to start.

Serra stared at the screen with glazed, bloodshot eyes as the ending credits for Sailor Moon finished rolling. She had been watching anime for twelve hours straight, without stopping for eating, drinking, sleeping, or going to the bathroom. There was silence as the screen went back to the menu. Then Serra collapsed backward onto the bed and promptly fell asleep, after which, the bed promptly collapsed.

She really needed to wear lighter jewelry.

Serra woke up a few hours later as sunshine streamed in the various singed holes in her tent caused by her overactive imagination and a Lightning Tome. She lay there for a few minutes, staring at the sky through the holes. Then huge stars appeared in her eyes.

She scrambled out of her bed and lifted up her collapsed bed and rifled through the many magazines she had stashed under the bed, along with several fan-girlish pictures of Erk she had taken when he wasn't looking, or conscious. They were wrinkled or scrunched up from being crushed under the bed, but they were all readable.

She finally found the magazine she was looking for. "'Eliban Girl; How to snare a grumpy mage in 4 minutes'. Wait, that's not it... Oh, here it is! 'ACME's Guide to becoming an Amazing Magical Girl in 5 easy steps and infringe on several copyrights while doing it. Written by Ruby Moon. Any lawsuits you may be filed for are not ACME's or Ruby Moon's fault.'"

Serra decided to ignore that last part and she started reading on how to become an Amazing Magical Girl. It seemed amazingly easy. Sure enough, there were five easy steps.

Step 1: Do you have any magical powers? If not, is there anyone you can force to endow you with powers?

"Well, I have that one down. I can use Heal and Mend staves, and I blackmailed Ananda into giving me a Guiding Ring so that I could use Light Magic. Yep, I definately have magical powers."

Step 2: Do you have a costume to wear while fighting the forces of darkness and/or evil?

"I might need some help with that one, but I could convince Louise and the other girls to help me with a costume."

Step 3: Do you have a cute and/or cool mascot and/or guardian?

"Another problem, although I have some ideas of what I can do to make Florina or Nils to be my mascot/guardian."

Step 4: Do you have a romantic interest? Every magical girl needs one.

"Hah! That's easy! Erk!"

Meanwhile, not too far away, Erk sneezed. Priscilla looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay? You seem to be sneezing a lot."

Erk rubbed his nose. "I'm fine. At least, I think so..."

Serra continued reading the seemingly harmless, not-so-reliable article.

Step 5: Do you have forces of darkness and/or evil to fight?

That last one made Serra pause. Elibe had little to no evil youmas going around, although Nergal's morphs might count. But those were few in numbers and not very near Lycia at the moment anyway.

Eh, she'd figure something out. The important thing was to get a costume (at least, that was what Serra thought was important). Then she saw the fine print.

You might also need a catchy opening phrase before you attack the forces of darkness and/or evil.

That was the easy part. She already had one! Now, to make a temporary costume and test it out on Ananda.

Ananda closed her eyes, sighed blissfully and leaned backward on her bed, enjoying a completely Serra-free morning. Usually the pink-haired nuisance drove her off the wall, but she hadn't seen her once... yet. With her luck, Serra would be back, and begging to borrow the anime and manga for an even longer time. Although, it had been unusually quiet. Maybe Serra would be too busy reading manga and watching anime to even bother Ananda.

"Stop, evil-doer!"

Riiiip! 

Crash! 

sound of glass breaking 

"Aiiieeee!"

Thump! 

Or not.

Ananda opened one eye and looked. Then she opened her other eye. And then she stared.

Serra was lying amid the wreckage of Ananda's tent roof and all of her belongings, which were scattered all over the ground. There was silence as Serra and Ananda tried to figure out what had just happened.

Serra recovered first. Leaping to her feet, she struck a supposedly-dramatic pose. Ananda's mouth dropped open. Serra was a walking copyright infringement.

She was wearing a light-purple version of Umi's Magic Knight outfit, dark purple gloves, boots and mask that were obviously ripped clear out of Sailor Moon, and a wand that looked exactly like Sakura Kinomoto's.

"You are plotting evil, and I have come to stop you!" the clearly-asking-for-lawsuits-against-her Serra cried. "I stand for Eliban fashion, makeup, and the pursuit of Erk! In the name of St. Elmine, I have come to stop you! Wait... I already said that. I mean, I shall defeat you for all things chocolatey, no matter what they do to your complection!"

There was silence (again) as Ananda stared (again). Then she looked around and said, "Is there a gas leak in here?"

Serra whacked her on the head with her staff, but as it was made of styrofoam, it broke in two. She grabbed the pieces and tried to fit them back together. "Stupid worthless cosplay pieces that you can buy off Ebay for $4.99."

Ananda mumbled, "That's the last time you borrow my anime and manga."

Serra gave up on fixing the wand and waved what was left of it, shouting, "My name is Amazing Magical Girl Serra! Prepare to die! LIGHTNING!"

Ananda watched as a ball of lightning missed her by three whole feet and went clear through the side of her tent and through several other tents in its way. She sighed.

"You've got nothing on Sailor Jupiter... May I ask why you are doing this?"

Serra responded, "I got bored with my life as a healer, so I decided to become a Magical Girl and fight!" She struck another pose. "Fighting for-"

"Yeah, I got it, the whole "fighting for truth and justice part."

Serra stared at Ananda, aghast. "Fighting for... truth and justice?! Never! Fighting for fashion and makeup is much better! Anyway, if Sakura Kinomoto can be a Magical Girl, so can I!"

Ananda sweatdropped. "Whatever," she mumbled, sounding disturbingly similiar to Madison Taylor.

Meanwhile, quite far away from Elibe, in Tomoeda, Sakura sneezed. Syaoran frowned.

"Are you coming down with a cold?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so."

Tomoyo mused, "First Touya is sneezing a lot, now you... Maybe a flu is going around!" She whipped out a video camera from some hidden camera-storage-pocket. "And I'll capture it all on film! I'll call it, 'The Attack of the Killer Virus'!"

Sakura groaned, "Hoeee..." and Syaoran facefaulted.

Serra stood high in a tree, steeling herself for the classic roof-hopping routine that most Magical Girls do at some time in their Magical Girl career. Of course, roof-hopping is a lot easier when there are actual roofs to hop. In this case, the only thing in the camp large enough to hop was tents. Serra had never tent-hopped before, nor did she remember the Magical Girls in the anime ever tent-hopping. She hadn't ever roof-hopped either, but that was beside the point. It was night too, another important factor. It heightened the atmosphere of mystery, if an atmosphere of mystery had ever been seen with Serra.

She took a deep breath and jumped.

Thwump! 

The tent collapsed right on top of its occupant, who just so happened to be Oswin. In other words, a pretty solid object to land on.

"#$&! Who jumped on my tent?"

Serra gulped. Oswin didn't sound overly happy, plus, he was... testy when woken up in the middle of the night. Maybe she should have gone tent-hopping in the middle of the day.

She climbed back into the tree and decided to try the tent on the opposite side of the tree. She jumped once more, and the tent wobbled, but didn't fall over.

Serra gave a sigh of relief. "Phew..."

And then the tent fell apart.

Serra fell flat on her backside. "Owie..." Then she heard Eliwood yelling from inside the tent.

"Who's out there?!"

"Meep!" Serra leaped to her feet and scrambled back up the tree.

She sat in the tree for a while, tired and aching from her falls. "I'll try again tomorrow..." She started tree-hopping back to her tent. After falling five times, she decided to walk the rest of the way.

TO BE CONTINUED (hopefully)

Author's Notes:

After reading "Amazing Magical Girl Ruby Moon" by CardCaptor Schlueter, I decided that I just had to make a spin-off of it. Since I seem to be the best at writing Fire Emblem fanfics (I had two more FE fanfics, which were mildly popular, but they were removed from FF.N), Serra seemed like a good choice. Actually, none of the other FE girls seemed ditzy enough to do it.

I give the credit to CardCaptor Schlueter for being the inspiration. There are a few jokes based off of that fic, so you might want to read it. Actually, read it because it's such a good fic. And I just couldn't resist the CardCaptor Sakura cameo scene, which ties with CardCaptor Schlueter's fic. I have no originality... clears throat 

Anyway, if I get enough positive reviews for this fic, I'll continue it, and try to distance myself more from CardCaptor Schlueter's fic. I'll probably end up continuing it anyway, so if you hate it, too bad.

insert maniacal laughter here, along with a semi-witty joke 

-Metal Angel Clover


End file.
